


Tending To(Phan)

by scribblw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dan, Caretaker Phil, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phone Sex, Pining, Scenting, Sick Dan, Top Phil, help im just awful, this got a bit angsty wow, ugh this is crap guys idk why i even try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblw/pseuds/scribblw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are a mated pair, but they're relationship has been complicated and distant, until Dan goes into heat and they're both reminded of everything they've been missing enough for them to make it work. (A/O smut. Honestly the plot kind of snuck up on me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan really should have seen it coming. He always should have, every time. He should have that shit mapped out on a calendar --really he should have it memorised by now, or at least have some idea of when it happened, the general time of month, but no, he never bothered to think about it, or if he did he was too lazy to make note of it, so it always took him by surprise. It was ridiculous really, how much he could completely space it and not connect the dots when he’d been up all night clutching his stomach and vainly struggling to ease the discomfort, after a few days of not feeling one hundred percent and not being able to really put his finger on the reason why, eventually chalking it up to the usual dissatisfaction with the with the universe and all its complexities. At least this time he was at home --alone even, as Phil had gone off to some party with Louise, after quite a bit of reluctance to leave Dan behind an account of his not feeling well but Dan had insisted and Phil had also thought of the restlessness as something existentially, in which case he knew to give Dan time to think himself out of the tangled mess he’d thought himself into before providing a bit of quiet comfort and distraction, and it was only for the day. 

It was one of the better situations that Dan had been in, a few of the worst being the time he’d been on the underground, with Alphas literally all around him, eyeing him smugly and making lewd comments, or in the taxi when he’d soaked through his jeans and into the seat, and thank god the driver was a beta; he didn’t know how he would have gotten out of that otherwise. So yeah, he’d had a few close calls, but it seemed his luck had finally turned, because this time he was laying in his own bed, wrapped in his own blankets, with his own bathroom just down the hall, when the first bit of slick leaked into his underwear.

Still, he panicked --it was basically instinct after getting so used to going into heat surrounded by very real threats, and he sat very still, fingers hovering over the keys of the laptop resting on his legs and willing himself to be utterly unnoticeable, until he felt the fluids soaking through his pajama bottoms, sticking the fabric cold and wet against the backs of his thighs, and fully realised where he was. He let the breath rush out from his chest, feeling most of the tension go along with it, and picked up the laptop to set it aside before pulling the blankets over his legs and scrambling out of the bed. Inspecting the damage, he found a much larger wet spot on the sheet than he would have expected, even knowing but it wasn’t all that surprising considering the viable swimming pool in his underwear. It was gross. But more importantly, it meant that he probably wouldn’t have much time before he was a useless mess. He checked his phone, tapping through his messages and then Twitter, misclicking a few times because his hands were so shaky, but there was no indication that Phil would be back anytime soon.

“Okay..”

Dan pushed another steadying breath through his nose, and then he started pulling the sheet up at the corners, bundling it up in his arms and carrying it over to the laundry basket at the other side of the room. Then he went to the bathroom, grabbed a small stack of fresh towels from the cabinet, dumped them onto one side of his bed. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of his pajama bottoms, and that of the boxers underneath them, trying to move quickly and efficiently enough not to feel the shivers that the contact painted over his skin, or the tightening of the knot resting low in his stomach as he stripped himself of the clothing.

Completely bare and over-sensitized, though, he couldn’t resist letting his hands wander just a bit, down his stomach and then up along his thighs, making his whole body tense and twitch. He dropped to his knees on the mattress, holding himself up with one hand and reaching behind himself with the other to touch two of his fingers to his dripping entrance, crying out raggedly as they came into contact with his aching flesh, and then letting them sink into his slick heat, biting down on his lip as his head jerked to the side.

It was a few moments of panting and rocking against his hand before he managed to pull it away, a few more to get his body to stop shaking enough to stand, and then he was stumbling back to the bathroom to try continue his attempt at some form of productivity. It seemed just a bit counter-intuitive to shower right before the worst of the mess hit, but it seemed like a pretty good idea at the moment and might help douse the feverish warmth bubbling under his skin. For that purpose, he ran the water a bit on the cooler side, a stark contrast from his standard showers of scorching temperatures. It was like ice against his burning skin, and it worked to calm the unease in his stomach when the shock of it had passed. He tried to relax a little bit, letting the humid air open up his chest and loosen the tension there, and he managed to breathe deeply and evenly for a few calm minutes while wiping up the sticky slick from the inside of his thighs with a washcloth and then scrubbing some shampoo into his hair. His arms were starting to get tired, though, and his movements got increasingly sluggish with every knead of his fingers against his scalp. The tiled wall held more and more of his weight as his body slumped against it, and he felt himself curling in and pushing back just slightly as the water running over him felt more and more sensual. When his breathing had reverted to short little pants and he was shaking with the effort it took just not to collapse, it was pretty clear that he couldn’t put it off any longer. 

Fumbling slightly with the faucet, he shut off the water and tripped out of the shower, the growing urgency of need propelling his awkward limbs too quickly for his water-logged brain to keep up with. He found himself moving in that haphazard way toward Phil’s room, the promise of the Alpha’s scent too enticing to resist, atm.

It was so great, Phil’s scent. It was so warm and homey, always welcoming, always making Dan feel like he belonged. But it was also hot, all earth and musk, most noticeably when they’d just woken up --tangled in the blankets and each other, with Phil wrapped almost completely around him and nuzzling his neck, or his hair, and their combined scents forming a sort of cushiony bubble around them, raw and honest and heated, even when all they’d done was sleep, and it made warmth curl in the pit of his stomach, extending out all the way to his toes and lighting him up inside-- or in those moments when they were just talking talking --maybe filming a video, or sitting on the couch watching anime, or having a night in and eating dinner together like a proper mated pair-- and there would be this little pause, this lull in the conversation that somehow felt really sort of blatant and kind of awkward but just really natural at the same time. 

They’d be staring a bit too long, one or the other of them probably starting it a moment before --usually Dan, because Phil was wonderful, and beautiful, and he couldn’t help himself-- and the other catching their eye and returning it, and Phil would have this really soft, really caring, little smile, and Dan would just be grinning like an idiot, and it would all just be really light and good and happy in one moment, and then..still good, but just, different, because Phil’s expression would shift just a micrometer, into something sort of knowing, even though it didn’t really look different at all, and Dan would just know, would feel it coming off of him in waves of heat and lust --not just for his body but for him-- and then he’d just stop, just shift back into whatever they’d been doing, and Dan would, as always, follow his lead, trying to act like nothing had happened and he was not hot and squirming just from Phil looking at him. 

It was like a game they played, or more like one Phil played with Dan, letting his eyes communicate everything he would do to him and then leaving him restless and needy, just going through the day as normal, until either Phil decided it had been long enough, or Dan physically couldn’t take the tension anymore and took some form of action himself, like randomly jumping Phil in the hall, or going into his room and spreading himself out until Phil heard or smelled what he was doing. Either way, it always ended up the same way, whether Dan was bent over the couch, or pressed up against the wall, or set on the bed on his hands and knees, with his Alpha’s cock filling him up so fucking nice.

Those were Dan’s favorite times, when it felt like the whole word outside their door just faded and nothing else mattered but that they were together, and that was enough --that was always enough, for Dan.

Right now, though, he just wished Phil would fucking hurry up. He’d made it to Phil’s bed, wrapping himself in the sheet when he realized he’d left the towels back in his room and then burrowing into the blankets, smothering himself in Phil’s scent. It seemed to soothe the physical ache, but it also hurt in a way, being reminded so strongly of a comfort that was absent, now, when he needed it most. For better or worse, the loneliness was quickly drowned out by a fresh onslaught of hot desperation, and he groaned, getting pretty sick of the waiting game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan takes the offensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be writing for an actual class right now hahaha fml.

Phil didn’t usually like parties, or at least what most people thought of as parties, with the blaring music, and alcohol everywhere, and people getting sick in the corner, but this one was actually pretty nice. It was being put on by one of Cat’s friends, and the atmosphere was very calm and friendly. He’d gotten to meet some really nice people, and the music was really nice, and the snacks were great. But, even with all of that, and with Cat there and being nice, and chatty, and introducing him to people, he still couldn’t quite enjoy himself. He kept getting the urge to check his phone even though he hadn’t felt it buzzing at him, and he’d had to force himself to stop asking about the time when Cat started asking if everything was okay. It was really rude of him to be waiting around to leave, especially when the people there were so great and he was having such a nice time, so he did his best to relax despite the itching uneasiness under his skin, knowing that Dan would call if he needed him. 

And then he did, just as Phil was going to get some more of that really good crab dip for him and Cat. He picked up his phone in record time, almost dropping it as he weaved through a bunch of people to get to the snack table.

“Hey Dan!”

“Phil.”

Something in his voice was making Phil’s Alpha go off like crazy, but he chalked it up to how much he’d been missing Dan and wishing he was with him, and reigned it in, noticing that the people around him were starting to react to the pheromones he was giving off.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah… Yeah, just fucking great.”

There were soft, soft noises, of movement and breathing that was just a little off rhythm in the most unmistakable way. Phil froze, barely even breathing as he listened to the tight gasps and wet little noises, then he was moving, his legs carrying him with long strides, away from the milling crowd, to the back of the room and down a short hallway to the bathroom. One he had some kind of privacy, he leaned against the wall, adjusting the phone against his ear to speak more directly into it.

“Dan, are you..”

“Yeah.”

Dan’s voice was mostly air now and Phil’s breathing picked up as well, his blood running hot and fast.

“Just, wanted to see if you’d come home. Couldn’t help it, just… Need you, Phil.”

“Dan. Dan, are you in heat?”

His tone had picked up a bit of urgency, and he went from hot to cold in .8 seconds, his stomach twisting with a kind of dread that had him straightening up immediately and his skin prickling, because Dan was in heat, they’d missed it again, and now he was alone in the flat while Phil was out having crab dip.

There’d been so many close calls lately, so many times things could have gone so wrong. Dan tried to play it down but Phil could tell when he was shaken; he knew when it was bad. Heats were always so hard on him too, and all Phil could do was try to be there for the worst of it. It was probably pure luck that had gotten them through the last few cycles --there was no way they would have had this been just a decade earlier when it wasn’t an average day without several Omegas being attacked in the street, even in broad daylight, but it was still beyond careless to let Dan get into the situations that he did. Everything had just been so crazy; the days all blurred together and he couldn’t keep track of the simplest and most important thing in the world.

“Phil?”

“Yeah, baby, I’ll be there, I promise. Just.. let me take care of you first, yeah?”

Dan whined, muffling himself in the pillow, and Phil imagined him laid out on his back on the bed, bent up awkwardly to reach behind himself, skin damp from the strain.

“I don’t know if I can, it’s too-- Mm.”

“What are you doing? You’ve got to tell me, let me help.”

“Phil, I’m-- touching… I’ve got my fingers..”

“Two of them, yeah?”

“Yeah, but I can’t-- There’s so much slick, it’s not-- I can’t even feel it!” 

He let out a short cry of frustration and Phil pressed his palm into the wall, struggling to keep his head clear enough to help him, wanting to go to him so badly but not wanting to leave him like this until he got there. He was getting too eager for it, caught up in the heat and need in Dan’s voice and forgetting himself.

“It’s okay Dan, you’re doing so well for me. ”

“Alpha, please.”

_I’m so sorry, I’ll be there, I’m sorry._ He took a deep breath and leaned his forehead into the wall, pulling the phone in closer.

“Can you imagine it's me, baby?"

There was shuffling and heavy breathing, and then quick, earnest movement and wet squelching, painting the clear image of Dan shoving his fingers into himself again and again, body jolting and grinding desperately, until he finally twisted them to just the right angle, going deeper, and hitting that spot... “Oh, Alpha!”

“Fuck, baby, yeah. That’s so good, just like that.” He ignored the ache in his filling cock, trying to focus on Dan but obviously affected. It was seeping into his voice as he murmured praises into Dan's ear, but he knew that it got Dan off so he couldn’t be bothered.

“Phil. Phil.”

“Are you gonna come for me, baby? You're so beautiful like that, so good for me."

“Phil, I want it, I’m--”

“Then take it baby, go ahead.”

He was already there, his little whines dragging out into one shrill cry as Phil imagined his little Omegan cock spilling all over the sheets. Then there was only the sound of Dan’s breathing while he attempted to recover it, slowly coming down from the high as much as his heat would allow him to. 

“Phil,” he finally said, and he sounded more present now but just as needy, more in an emotional way rather than physical, and Phil couldn’t tell which was worse, though now he knew that there really was nothing he could do to make it better aside from just getting there.

He left the bathroom and made his way back through the loose crowd, only sparing a split second to let Cat know that he was leaving, and only that because she caught his eye on the way out. It wasn’t far to the underground station, but he caught a cab there anyway as he was too anxious to hurry to handle walking. The trains were packed with the afternoon crowds, Alpha, Omega, and Beta alike, and again the people around him were reacting to his obvious state, Omegas shifting around nervously and Alphas going as far as to growl menacingly, but Phil just stood there quietly, trying not to be in anyone’s way, and willing the metal beneath his feet to move faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read the hat fic and I feel so sick; not hungry anymor e thanks; why. I’m off to read other disturbing shit now bc nothing can be worse than that nightmare.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! The next chapter should be up much more quickly than this one was but I guess we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse is so sensitive, ugh. Thanks for being patient with me!! I’ve honestly been pretty busy with friends stuff (socializing amirite) and trying to find some kind of work, and a school retreat, and volunteering, but. Anyways, now we get into it. (It’s a bit graphic, to make up for the wait.. ;)  
> The comments have been so great and so motivating (and I definitely need some a that) so thank you so much!! <333

It wasn’t hard to find Dan once he was inside the flat. The smell was everywhere, but the source was inescapable. Something in him ached, seeing Dan like that, in his bed. He didn’t get much time to appreciate it, because the Omega seemed to sense him there immediately and perked up a little where he was sprawled across the sheets, sweating into the pillow.

“Phil,” he croaked.

His hair was matted to his forehead and curling at the ends, and his face was deeply flushed, a mix of feverishly needy and just feverish. The need seemed to win out though as he saw Phil stripping out of his clothes, leaving his socks on out of pure impatience, and he slumped back into the bed, already moaning.

Phil crossed to the bed and laid himself out on top of Dan, skin on skin, closing his hands around Dan’s wrists and pressing his cock into the small of his back. “Such a slut, Dan, calling me like that when I’m with so many nice people. Bet that got you off so hard, and you didn’t even care how much of an attention whore you were. Just couldn’t wait to get my thick knot pressing inside, you fucking little cockslut.”

“Fuck, knot me, knot meknotme-”

Dan was arching up, and writhing around, and it was fucking impossible not to give him what he wanted. So Phil pulled his hips back drove himself in, moaning at the way Dan’s insides made way for him so easily, warm and wet and pulsing, and his knot was already so swollen that he could only thrust the one time. He held Dan’s arms against the pillow with one hand and reached beneath him to pull his hips up with the other, grinding himself in against Dan’s backside and letting him feel the tug and pressure at his entrance.

“Phil. Phil.”

Dan’s whole body was shaking, and they were both a bit caught up in the hormones, because Phil basically never talked like this, but it was so fucking hot, and he needed it.

“Alpha. Alpha, please.”

He was so strung out, and just so tired, and he started actually crying as Phil finally started releasing into him, pushing him into his own staggering, completely overwhelming high. Phil held him while he sobbed his way through it, whispering softly into his ear and petting his hair until he relaxed, and then he moved over to the side, keeping Dan held against him and moving his hips just slightly as he pumped Dan full of his come, shuddering when Dan rocked back into him and mewled with every new burst of hot liquid inside him, even while he was falling asleep.

It would be a while before his knot went back down, but Phil was content to wait it out with the gorgeous, fucked out Omega in his arms. Their scents together was so familiar, and he breathed it in with the smell of sex and hormones still heavy in the air. 

He studied Dan’s restful face, brushing away the hair at the back of his head and looking at the mating mark on the side of his neck, ignoring the heavy feeling in his teeth. There was too much to think about now, too much uncertainty between them that hadn’t been when he’d marked Dan the first time. It had all been so easy then, when Dan didn’t have to be in heat to want Phil to touch him, and didn’t try to put them off so Phil wouldn’t have to. Phil had bitten him all the time, in the beginning, keeping the mark as fresh as possible. Now he just liked to remind himself that it was there, even if Dan would be annoyed by it. He’d like to ignore all of that and just sink his teeth in --pretend like that could erase all of the time that had passed since he could have, but he knew how Dan felt about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly could have been so much longer, but I cut it down a bit to get it posted faster. But, THAT MEANS, I have almost all of the next one already written(!!!!), so it’ll be up as soon as I get a chance to type it. >


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically overflow of the last chapter. I'll try to go through and edit a bit but I wanted to get this up as I had expected it to come a lot sooner. Sorry it's been a bit crappy lately but it's basically been a crappy few weeks so. <3

His knot eventually went down, and he pulled away from Dan carefully, trying not to disturb him. He went to the bathroom for a cool washcloth and put it next to the bed, then went to get a glass of water but was interrupted by the sound of Dan vomiting from the bedroom. It wasn’t uncommon in these situations, but still sent a frisson of panic down Phil’s spine, especially since he could smell the distress on Dan as he ran back to the bedroom.

He found Dan throwing up all over himself, and on the bed, and on the floor as he tried to force his legs to cooperate, unsuccessfully. Phil grabbed the little wastebasket, that was thankfully nearby, and helped Dan sit up, rubbing his back as he threw up --violently-- and then eventually dry-heaved, when there was nothing left to come up, and he sat there panting between little spasms.

With the need part taken care of, the fever came to the forefront, and Phil spent some time going back and forth from the bedside to bathroom, keeping the washcloth cold enough to soothe the warmth in Dan’s face. Then Dan finally seemed like he would be able to sleep for a while, and Phil went to the kitchen for a quick snack and grabbed his phone to maybe tweet something about Dan not feeling well, since neither of them had given any kind of word of the goings-on for a while. He got distracted by some pictures of cats for a minute, then finished his food and took the cup of water to Dan, who was getting restless in his sleep. Phil crawled into the bed beside him and let himself stroke Dan’s hair, shifting to push into him when the Omega keened at his touch, to satisfy the wave of his heat. They were so hard on him, always. This was why Phil had to be there, to help, even before they had dated, when he just had to watch over him, and hold him through it, and now, when Dan didn’t seem to ever want to acknowledge whatever was between them but still needed him here.

Phil took his time, because he had time to take, kissing Dan’s neck and rocking them together while Dan whined and gripped at the sheets, in a haze. He pulled back to let the head of his cock drag over Dan’s used, red entrance, feeling him jerk at the sensitivity, and pushed in deep, until his knot was giving him the same treatment. Dan started to whine more continuously, and loudly, and Phil pushed his face into the mattress, fucking against him until his knot caught on Dan’s rim and fucking his hand over Dan’s cock until he came, and they both dozed off for a while.

He woke up to Dan vomiting into the wastebasket.


End file.
